


The Bitty Place

by Inkdrip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a mage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkdrip/pseuds/Inkdrip
Summary: Your a mage who helps bittys through there problems and gives them a place to stay.
Relationships: Bittybone(s) (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Role call

You woke up to something fuzzy tickling your face. Looking down you found out the culprit that interrupted your sleep was none other than your bitty and best friend. He must have moved in the middle of the night from your chest up to your shoulder. He snuggled up more, and the fur on his jacket rubbed your cheek. You slowly reached over to your nightstand and grabbed your phone to check the time. It was 7 Am as much as you wanted to sleep in you both had a job to do. 

“Hey Copper it's time to get up,” you whispered. 

Mhm he grumbled tuning over and pulling his hood over his face. 

You giggled a bit at the relatable gestor “Yeah I know I wanna sleep in but too we got others to take care of dude”

He rolled back over and faced you “just five more minutes,”

You proposed a bribe “if you get up now i'll wake up Cosmos for you for a whole week.” 

He opened his red eyelight and smirked up at you “sounds like a deal.” 

He hoped off you and headed into his small house to get dressed for the day. You went into your bathroom to do the same. Comfy jeans and a sweater was the outfit for today, no shoes just socks. You stepped out of the bathroom, and Copper was waiting for you.

“ You have to look for Cosmos but just for today. I still have to make breakfast but the rest of the week I'll find him". you promised.

He sighed. “fine I'll start looking.” He ported away to start his search. 

Copper was your first bitty and has been with you through everything. It's funny to think back on that time. You never even wanted a bitty or were going to get one. One day when you went out in the city to get something for work, you heard something crying out in pain. When you checked it appeared to be a bitty being attacked by a cat. You managed to scare the cat away from it and try to help it. You were lucky you got there in time or he would have been dusted.   
One thing you were blessed with is not being fully human. You were a mage and a pretty good one at that. Healing magic was no problem for you so the little guy was ok. Although the hole in his skull wouldn't leave. You took him home to try and do some research on him. He apparently was a horror type and they always had the hole in their skull.   
He had no were to go and didn't want to go back to a shop. You both came to an agreement that he could stay with you till he found somewhere to go. Copper became his name because when you found him he smelt like copper pennies. Over time you both came comfortable with each other and formed a strong friendship. You even help him deal with a bit of his trauma from his past owner who abused him and tossed him out. 

From that point on you wanted to continue doing this. You got in touch with mama cry and she gives you bittys that need help or that don't want to be at her shop. You turned your home into a bitty housing place.   
They can sleep, eat and find a place to stay where you know they will be loved and cared for. You're almost like a therapist at this point. Most of the bittys that come to you were either abused by their caretakers or put in fighting rings. They come to hate all humans and want nothing to do with them. You don't blame them. Humans are horrible. When there in your care you try and help them become themselves again. You also try to show them that some humans can deeply care for them and can be good. But if they don't want a new caretaker they are always welcome to continue to stay with you. You currently have five bittys staying with you at the moment. 

Cosmos was a softy type and yes they do love to sleep in weird places. Every Morning you or Copper had to look around the house for him. Cosmos wasn't abused or hurt in any way. He came in with another bitty that he helped off the street. They ended up at a shop and mama cry sent them over to you. The bitty he was with if you recall was a cherry you helped him found a home and went on his way. You offered to help Cosmos find one as well but he insisted he was happy. He was good at helping other bittys calm down or just befriending them and making them feel safe. 

Your other residence was an edgy he called himself Dex. He was in a fighting ring and managed to escape. He was found and sent to the bitty shop, but they sent him to you. Acts like a normal edgy except he's a bit more defensive and won't rely on anyone for help. He's very closed off and likes to cause problems. 

The next one was a sansy type. He really seemed to enjoy flowers, so we decided to name him Lavender. Unfortunately, he couldn't talk so he used sign language. You were glad you learned sign language when you were young. He wouldn't tell you how he lost his voice it was a touchy subject for him. You knew he came from an abusive home, so something must have happened there. 

Ace was next and he was your first baby blue you have had to help. He was energetic just like a regular baby blue. He likes cooking and helping others and being a big old ball of sunshine. But sadly his last caretaker ignored him to an extreme extent. The person never made time for him and then just put him in a box and dropped him off at a bitty shop. Ace is extremely clingy and has abandonment issues. 

Your last bitty is a little bro named Sawyer. He was put into a fight ring with another baby blue so they could bond as brothers and be used against each other. It worked they used the blue he bonded with against him constantly and vice versa. Sadly one of the matches the baby blue dusted in front of him. The little bro was falling down, so they disposed of him. Thankfully someone spotted him and got him to a doctor before he could dust. 

When you made it to the kitchen to start making breakfast you found all the eggs had been thrown on the floor.  
Dex was over by the open fridge trying to knock over the glass jars of jams. You could already tell today was going be interesting but then again when aren't they.


	2. Lets Eat

“Hey Dex whatcha doing there,” you asked, staring at the bitty struggling to knock off a jar of jam. 

He continued to try and push the jar off while talking to you “Well you see I was on my way up here to get some mustard after that stupid baby blue woke me up” he took a breath and stopped for a second then continued to push the jar “ then the eggs fell down on my way up but I couldn't just leave without smashing something else''. 

He pushed the jar to the edge, and it smashed the ground. Thankfully it was a thick glass, so it just made a loud thump without shattering.

“Aww come on no glass shards! Why'd you have to buy the non breakable stuff,” he exclaimed looking down on his failed destruction. 

“Well now that all the eggs appear to be gone looks like we won't be having pancakes today,” you said getting stuff to clean up the eggs. 

He looked disappointed. “You didn't tell us you were making pancakes.” 

You normally make pancakes only when you wanted them so they didn't get offended. Every time you make them each bitty seems to enjoy them, especially Dex. He'll smother them in mustard and syrup and practically inhale them. 

“Well I was going to make them till someone decided to break all the eggs.” You said giggling while cleaning up the mess.

“Hey i didn't mean to push the eggs of that one was an accident,” he said crossing his arms. 

You started to get out the stuff for the new breakfast plan “It's fine Dex no harm done. I needed to go to the store tomorrow anyway.” 

"So what are we having then"? he questioned.

“Without the eggs that leaves us with bacon and toast for today,” you replied, starting to fry the bacon. 

“OH ARE YOU COOKING Y/N”! You looked over and found Ace up by the counter. 

“Welp im out, get me when it's done” Dex ported away. 

Ace came over to you by the stove “CAN I DO SOMETHING I'M QUITE THE EXPERT WHEN IT COMES TO COOKING AND HELPING. ”! 

“Whoa hold on Ace." You said stopping him from getting too close to the pan. "I know you're a great help, but I don't want you to get burned by the bacon grease. Im almost finished with it anyway but if you want you can make the toast.”

“OH I CAN DO THAT I SHALL MAKE THE BEST TOAST”! He rushed over to the toaster. He struggled a bit to get the pieces in and down the but it done.

“I HAVE FINISHED MAKING ALL THE REQUIRED AMOUNTS OF TOAST! He said, pointing at the stack proudly. There were four pieces in total, a perfect amount for all of you. 

He looked at the ground sheepishly and spoke in a normal tone. “forgive me. Some of the pieces got a bit burnt. But I personally think it just adds more flavor.” 

“there's nothing to be forgiven Ace, the toast, looks great”!   
He got stars in his eyes and blushed in appreciation.  
“I'll start making plates if you would please go get everyone” he quickly rushed out of the kitchen to go find the others. 

You started to cut the toast and bacon into reasonable sized squares and strips for the bittys and put them on plates. At your table you had every condiment they liked. Everything in your house had something for your bittys. Little cushions to sit on and letters almost everywhere so they could climb up to things if need be. The first bitty to come in was Lavender. 

“Hey Lavender did you sleep well”? You asked, handing him a plate. 

He took it and sat down. “Yeah but Ace moves a lot in his sleep” he signed to you. 

Ace doesn't like to be alone so he’ll normally sleep with Lavender or Cosmos. 

“Well maybe you can just switch days with who gets to sleep with him” you tried suggesting.

As you were exchanging some jokes Dex popped in right in front of you and grabbed a plate. 

“Thanks for joining us Mr.mustard,” you said watching him drown it in the yellow substance. 

His mouth was too full of food to come up with a reply, but he grunted like he wanted to say something back.

Sawyer came in as well and was waiting patiently for you to notice him. 

“Oh hey Sawyer, sleep well? 

He shrugged and took a plate “Got as much sleep as a normal person with constant nightmares has.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that. I'm still looking for methods and ways to help reduce them. I promise you will get them under control.” You wish you could find something for him, but there wasn't much to go on with bittys and nightmares. You were going to have to find some type of method your own way that would work for him.

Ace came running in and climbed the latter up the table. “COPPER FOUND COSMOS AND WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE WOULD BE HERE IN A SECOND”!

You nodded in response “Thanks for getting everyone.” 

He took a plate and sat down next to Lavender “IT WAS NO PROBLEM FOR THE MAGNIFICENT, ACE!” he and Lavender were having a conversation.   
He did enough talking for the both of them. Ace didn't know sigh so Lavender wrote what he wanted to say to him. He writes for everyone except you and Cosmos. Somehow Cosmos learned sign wherever he was before he got to you. He didn't know a lot but enough to hold a small conversation.   
Copper ported to the table dragging Cosmos by his hood it looked like he was still sleeping. 

“Where was he this time”? You asked, giggling. 

He sighed grabbing a plate “he was behind the TV.” 

You nudged Cosmos trying to wake him up “hey Cosmos foods done.” 

He sprung up and looked around “oh yeah food. He got a plate and began eating with the rest. He still seemed drowsy, but I guess he always is. 

You all went through breakfast normally. The occasional chatter and laughs. You did have to stop Dex from trying to strangle Ace, though. Apparently he woke him up with his morning job that he likes to do around the room. Normally he does it after breakfast, but I'm guessing he got up earlier and just decided to do it then. He probably got loud while trying to do it in the dark without the lights on.

After breakfast everyone went off to do their own things. Cosmos was finding somewhere to sleep. Ace and Lavender were heading off to do a craft with flowers in the art room you had. Dex was still pissed that he couldn't strangle Ace so he probably went after something to break to let off steam. Copper went to go help Sawyer arrange his room with the new things you bought him last week. 

As you were cleaning up breakfast and you thought that a movie night with everyone would be a fun way to end the day. You went off to find Cosmos to help you. Movies were one thing he really enjoyed besides sleeping. This should be fun if only you could find him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been liking bitty fics so I decided to write one! I take constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy.❤


End file.
